Selective call receivers, e.g., pagers, are portable receiving devices that are usually carried by a user so that the user can receive messages while away from a computer or telephone. For convenience, therefore, a pager often includes a clip that is used for attaching the pager to an article of clothing to prevent the loss of the pager. Conventional clips are usually designed for attachment to the user's belt, waist band, or reinforced pocket. However, business attire for women often does not include articles of clothing to which a pager clip can be easily or securely attached. For example, a dress or business suit might not have a pocket, belt, or waistband to which the pager can be secured through use of a conventional clip. Therefore, many users may opt not to carry a pager at all, which results in missed messages or messages that are not immediately received. If a user attempts to clip a pager to clothing for which the pager clip was not designed, the pager can be easily dislodged and lost.
Thus, what is needed is a pager clip that allows greater flexibility regarding the type of clothing to which the pager can be securely attached.